


Two Years

by MKR062320



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cuddle, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Reunion, Romance, honokoto, kotohono
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKR062320/pseuds/MKR062320
Summary: Even in the midst of the crowd, I saw her. Heads were turning, others were looking, but I still could not help but do what I did.





	Two Years

It’s been two years that Minami Kotori, the costume designer of Muse has been away from Japan for the sole purpose of further studying fashion. It’s been two years that Kousaka Honoka, the leader of Muse has been away from Japan, her whereabouts usually unconfirmed as she debut and sings as a solo artist around the world.

It’s been two years, but when a timely invitation card is sent to invite alumnus of Otonokizaka High School to return and reunite – meet, catch up and dance as they are years after graduating; the gentle and fluffy ash-brunette who has grown into an even more beautiful and sweet lady stands somewhere in the crowd of alumnus. Wondering to herself if she would see her…

 

Honoka strides into the hall, a bit out of breath (from the rushing, because time management still isn’t her forte), her bright blue eyes scans fast though the crowd and her excited grin pulls higher as she makes her approach.

Honoka wraps her arms around Kotori from behind, nuzzling her nose and cheeks against Kotori’s soft, milky white nape, whispering, “I’ve been missing you _so_ much.”

Kotori was surprised by the sudden, clumsy yet strong and loving arms that hugged her from behind for a moment, but when that all too familiar and desired sensation of her silly and cuddly orange-brown haired sweetheart embracing her reached her, Kotori relaxes into Honoka’s embrace with a blissful smile, “So have I.”

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a day worth of celebrations! (HBD us!)  
> I hope everyone found this little scene of Honoka x Kotori, OH SO CUTE as we did! XDDD   
> Comments, Likes, Follows always appreciated!! Thank you!!


End file.
